yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshi
Yoshi (Japanese: Yossy) is a dinosaur who appears in the Mario series. He has normally appeared as a Green Yoshi, but shown in many different colors: Red, Pink, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue, Light Blue, Purple, White/Gray, Black, and Brown. He later had his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi Touch and Go. However, Yoshi does still appear quite frequently in the Mario series. The Yoshi series includes characters from the Mario series (usually as their baby forms) as well. He also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games, such as the Mario Party series, the Smash Bros series, the ''Mario Kart'' series as well as in other various Mario sports titles, such as Mario Sport Mix. Description Yoshi is a little green dinosaur but is also mixed with other things like a frog with his tongue. Yoshi helps Mario on various quests, serving as transportation. Yoshi's are hatched from eggs. Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue, that he uses to eat certain enemies. Ever since then, Yoshi has been one of the major characters in the games. Yoshi can eat almost anything. They are omnivorous, but seem to enjoy tropical fruits the most, as displayed in Yoshi's Story and Super Mario Sunshine in which Yoshi can only be awakened by feeding them those fruits. Their noses can detect fruit and other secrets buried underground. Yoshi also have teeth but they are rarely seen or even used. The few times they are seen are mostly in Yoshi's Story and Yoshi's Island. Yoshi are really intelligent, being able to defend themselves as infants. In sports games such as Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Tennis Series, Yoshi is known for his speed and his tongue capability. It's safe to assume that all Yoshi have the same abilities as the main Yoshi. As seen in Yoshi Island, where all Yoshi had the same abilities no matter what color they are. Note: In later games, Yoshi can eat certain enemies to give him special abilities. Yoshi Colors Yoshi comes in 11 colors. Those colors are red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, regular blue, purple, pink, black, white, and brown. Yoshi is able to lay an egg that has the same color spots as it. For example, if a blue yoshi lays an egg, the spots on the egg will be blue, just like the Yoshi that laid it. In games such as Super Smash Brothers, different colors of Yoshi appear. There are seven colors in total, one being purple in the first game. Purple Yoshi never returned in the series after it was replaced by Dark Blue Yoshi in Super Smash Bros. Melee. In Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi can be either orange, purple or pink, depending on the fruit he eats. He will also turn green if he isn't fed fruit once his juice meter runs out. See article:Super Mario Sunshine Yoshi_Story_Color_Sheet_by_KoonieDude.jpg|Yoshis and their eggs. yoshicute.jpg|All Yoshi colors except for brown Yoshi. image.jpg|All of Yoshi's colors in Super Smash Bros. Note the purple Yoshi. Alt-yoshi2.jpg|All of Yoshi's colors in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Note that purple Yoshi is missing. Yoshi_Palette_(SSBB).png|All of Yoshi's colors in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Appearances Yoshi first appeared in the games in Super Mario World in 1990 on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi had a rival in the form of a bad-tempered, sunglasses-wearing blue creature named Boshi. Yoshi also made an appearance in all of the Super Smash Brothers games. Yoshi made other appearances such as, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Safari, Yoshi's Story, and Yoshi's Island DS, Yoshi's Cookie, Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi Topsy-Turvy, Yoshi Touch & Go, Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart DS, Dino & Aliens, Mario is Missing, Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Tennis series, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario Kart Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, and a few other games. Speech Although Yoshi is in many games, he has never been heard talking in formal speech. The possible explanations for this are that he either has no voice or he can only simply make random noises such as saying his name. There have been a few times where he actually has a speaking part. In the Super Mario World cartoon, he is given a speaking part. This is also the case with a type of Yoshi that players may ride on in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Later, he is given a speaking part in the Paper Mario series. In these games, The Yoshi species has the ability to speak. In Mario Kart Wii, Yoshi can actually talk in a squeaky voice. He can also be heard speaking in Mario Strikers Charged and Mario Smash Football. Gallery 160px-Cyan Yoshi YBA.png MP9 Yoshi.png Team-mario-yoshi-stats.png Yoshi-concept.png Yoshi-lose.gif Yoshi.gif Yoshi.png Yoshi poops egg.jpg|Yoshi and his egg. Yoshi-Paper-Toy.jpg|Yoshi as he appears in Super Smash Brothers 64 Trivia *Yoshi was first supposed to appear in Super Mario Bros., but was scrapped because the NES was not powerful enough. Category:Characters in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Characters in Yoshi's Story Category:Characters in Yoshi's Island DS Category:Characters in Yoshi (video game) Category:Characters in Yoshi Touch & Go Category:Species of Yoshi